1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tag attaching device having a function to cut and remove the connecting bar of a tag pin assembly after the severance or separation of individual tag pins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use tag pins for securing price tags, labels or the like to goods such as garments. These tag pins are individually constituted by a head portion, a lateral bar and a filament portion interconnecting the head portion and the lateral bar. Usually, tag pins are formed as a tag pin assembly in which a large number of pins are connected to a common connecting bar through their joint portions in a comb-like form. The comb-like tag pin assembly is usually formed from a synthetic resin such as nylon, polypropylene or the like.
The attaching of a tag to an object such as a garment with use of a tag pin is made by means of a tag attaching device. Namely, after inserting a tag pin assembly into a guide groove of a tag attaching device, a hollow needle with a longitudinal slot is driven to penetrate a price label or the like and the object. Then, as a lever of the tag attaching device is pulled, a first one of the tag pins is severed from the tag pin assembly and the lateral bar of the severed tag pin is slided in the hollow needle to reach the back side of the object so as to be retained by the object together with the price label.
As tag pins are severed successively from the connecting bar, the connecting bar portion now having no tag pin is gradually projected to the lower side of the guide groove of the tag attaching device. This connecting bar portion has a number of short thorns formed as a result of breakage of the joint portions through which the tag pins have been connected to the connecting bar. It is often experienced that, as the projected connecting bar portion contacts the garment, the thorns are caught by the yarns of the garment to cause a cutting of the yarn, fray and other troubles.
For this reason, it has been necessary to pay a specific attention to avoid damaging of the object by the connecting bar after severance of the tag pins, in attaching tags or the like to the objects by the conventional tag attaching device.